I Belong To You
by VelVet ROSE0620
Summary: When Kagome finds Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she hears Inuyasha make a serious vow. After Kagome leaves, Inuyasha hasn't spoken for a year and a half. What would he do.


"Huh? Where is Inuyasha going" Kagome said

(With 'Inuyasha' and Kikyo)

"Kikyo I swear it I'll never leave you again. I pledge myself to you and only you." Inuyasha said.

"What about that girl?" Kikyo said.

"I won't see her ever again. Keh she could drop dead if all I cared" he said. "She never meant anything to me"

One drop. Two drops.

_Huh? The smell of salt and water. Huh … Kagome's scent. _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome."

"How could you Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "I guess I never did belong. I mean if you think about it, Kikyo could always make the jewel whole again. The only reason I'm here, is to be with you Inuyasha. Inuyasha…I-_**I LOVE YOU, INUYASHA. **_And I always will. No matter how many time you hurt me or how many times you be tray me I always will love you.

Kagome runs through the forest and down the well. Never to return again. Inuyasha leaves Kikyo to go after Kagome, but when he goes down the well, he finds something very disturbing out.

"What why can't get through? Wait the sacred jewel shards. Kagome doesn't have them anymore. This means I can't get to her." Inuyasha said

Inuyasha jumps out of the well. He goes to the sacred tree.

_This is where we first met. My hands can't touch her anymore. My voice can't reach her. I need her with me. I-I LOVE HER. We're still connected aren't we? _Inuyasha thought.

(Kagome's time)

While lying on her bed, she thinks about the events that just occurred,

_I guess he does love her. I'm second in his heart. No after what he said I doubt he even cared about me in the first place._

(1 ½ later)

Inuyasha perched in his favorite tree, hasn't spoken once since Kagome left. He still believes that she would come back to him. But after waiting for a year and a half, one starts to lose hope.

_She will come back I know it. _Inuyasha thought.

(Miroku and Sango)

'"Inuyasha still isn't speaking to anyone." Miroku Said.

"I guess he's saving his voice for all the apologies he's gonna give her." Sango said.

"Yea we still haven't heard what happened or why Kagome left inthe first place."

(Kagome's time)

In the well house Kagome stands, pondering over the events that happened the past year.

_The well still hasn't opened up yet. Is it because of my feelings? Do I still hate Inuyasha? No that can't be. I refuse to believe it. _Kagome thought.

_I remember what Hakudoshi once told me. _Kagome thought.

FLASHBACK

It's ok to hate them, you're not wrong to hate Inuyasha and Kikyo. No matter how hard you try Inuyasha's heart would forever belong to Kikyo.

END OF FLASHBACK

_No he's wrong. I don't care anymore. I just can't let go I won't. I wanna be with Inuyasha again. I had promised I'd be with him. I wanna see Inuyasha once more. _

"Kagome?" Mom said.

_I WON'T LET GO _Kagome thought.

"The Sky." Kagome said. "Mom?"

"Kagome go ahead." Mom said.

(Feudal Era)

_I can't take it anymore. I need to be with her. I refuse to let go. I LOVE HER. I WONT LET GO! _Inuyasha thought.

"Huh? That scent. The scent of vanilla and strawberries. KAGOME."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "How I've longed to see you. I miss you Kagome. Please can we talk?"

"Sure" Kagome said.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal-style and perched her next to him in the Sacred Tree.

(Conversation _'Inuyasha' _'Kagome')

"_This is where we first met huh?" _

"Yeah"

"_Kagome look. I'm sorry about what happened. I was a fool to believe that Kikyo loved me. In this 1 ½ you were gone; I realize that my life without you would mean nothing. I always believed that you would return to me. I can't say that I won't stop caring about Kikyo, but I know you are the girl I love is you. You should know I can't ever live or do anything without you."_

"You'll never have to."

"_You're always there for me."_

"You know I would. Inuyasha I LOVE YOU. But I don't think I could fully love you again."

"_What why not?"_

"With what happened between us, the words you said I can't help but feel like you're lying to me."

"_You know I never would."_

"I wish I could believe you"

"_You should know you can. I will always protect you."_

"But you couldn't protect me from yourself."

"_I will always love you. I won't give up on you"_

Inuyasha then pulled Kagome to him and kissed her. Gasping, he then took the opportunity to slip his lounge in her mouth massaging her lounge with his. His hands start to move under her shirt and massage her breast. Kagome moaned as started licking her neck; he was going to bite her when she pulled back.

"No Inuyasha. You can't make me your mate."

"_Why not?"_

"Because I don't want this relationship to be one-sided. Just because Kikyo doesn't want you, am I all that's left?"

"_You know that would never happen."_

"Well how would I know that? Prove it to me."

"_Fine. I will. I'll make love to you and then you'll see how much I want to be with you."_

Inuyasha the put Kagome back on the ground and dragged her through the forest. There he kissed her again and started taking off her clothes.

"NO!"

"_Why the hell not. This maybe the only way I could prove my feeling for you."_

Inuyasha ripped open Kagome's shirt and tore off her bra. He started licking her right nipple and massaging the other. Then he smelt salt and water.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha…"

He looked up and Kagome was crying.

"_I'm sorry Kagome. I thought if I make you my mate or wife you would forgive me but-but-"_

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. The pain he was feeling for the last year and a half came out in the form of tears. He started crying his heart out from all the suffering he went through, even when he was a child.

"_My most deepest fear is that you would reject me. I Love You. I fear that you may never love me again."_

"Inuyasha?"

"_hmm? Huh-'_

That's when Kagome kissed him passionately on the lips. It was the happiest feeling either of them ever experienced.

"_Kagome I Love You. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. _Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my mate, my everything?"

"Inuyasha…Yes Of Course."

"_I have to mark you now."_

"Go ahead."

Inuyasha then moved the few strands of hair from her neck. Licking the spot that connected her neck and shoulder, he bit that junction.

"_We are one."_

Kagome looked at the mate mark. It was red and silver crescent moon. In the middle was Inuyasha's name in an amber color.

"_You belong to me."_

"I belong to you."


End file.
